Talk:Glutton's Kitchen
This walkthrough does not tell you how to get treasures. Nor does it have pictures. generally, it stinks.Thegloober216 22:18, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :The locations of the treasures change every time you enter the sublevel, and most of them aren't really hard to find anyway assuming you comb the entire level, so there's not a lot you can say, unless a particular treasure is somewhere special, like inside an enemy or something. ::You really think it's bad? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. :::You know, I think I'll make it my new project to fix up all the walkthrough sections on the site. It's been at pikmin:current projects for ages. ::::Right I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. :::::Im sorry. I didn't know treasures switched in this cave. And the text is awesome. But still, no pictures?Thegloober216 15:42, 12 October 2008 (UTC) It could use some maps! NIN10DUDE :Mapping caves is kind of hard, since their layouts change so much. 18:34, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but as long as the sublevel never changes when you go into it we should map it.--Prof. 18:35, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Most annoying cave ever THIS CAVE TAKES SO LONG TO COMPLETE, Well I went in with 100 pikmin and cameout with 32 on account of having to run like crazey after breadbugs and electricity, I had to restart almost every sublevel, It ended up loosing all composure, It was still fun though and I would do it again, the boss was funny though a sort of Literal breadbug-Leekduck :IMO, the Submerged Castle was the most annoying, along with the Snagret Hole.-- 15:40, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :I think this one was annoying mostley because of the breadbugs rushing you-Leekduck ::Yeah this one was pretty annoying, especially the last level with all the Anode Beetles, breadbugs, the giant one, and the electric nodes.D:<-- 15:47, 11 July 2009 (UTC) I wanted to get rid of all the electricity first but by the time Ide done that the breadbugs had eaten everything!!!!, So I reset the game and just thought "stuff it" anjd just swarmed all the treasures, as a result alot of my pikmins got electrocuted but atleast I got through it I can see why its called the 'gluttons ktichen' i think its meant to be breadbug themed, so the breadbugs have an entire dungeon thing tto themselfs, a big step up from the old game were there was only one in the whole game-Leekduck Yeah I agree, also because they eat alot (steal food).-- 16:28, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah? Once I went downstairs for dinner, I killed all bulbears, forgot to pause, and the breadbugs ate everything!-- --MewFan128 Mew! 16:33, 11 July 2009 (UTC) That must've sucked. You lost a lot of pokos.:P-- 16:36, 11 July 2009 (UTC) I had only yellows. Do you know how hard it is to hit with the floaty yellows?-- --MewFan128 Mew! 16:45, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah they take too long to fall. I usually bring about 55 yellows and 45 purples. I use 5 yellows to make more Purples on Sublevel 5 I think. -- 16:47, 11 July 2009 (UTC) I went in with 100 pikmins but that only meant I lost more,-Leekduck